Timid (Silence Makes a Smile)
by Porcy
Summary: Pinkie Pie is very suspicious about Fluttershy ever since her party the ponies threw; having mood swings, random outbursts,and random disappearences with the main six.


*WARNING*: This fanfiction has mature content and vile gore. It may ruin your appreciation on multiple My Little Pony characters.

*READ ON YOUR OWN RISK*

* * *

It was a normal day in Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle was as usual, reading her books. Applejack was picking out apples at her farm. Rainbow Dash was gliding in the skies, having a blast. Rarity was dressing up and Pinkie Pie was making cupcakes for the party the ponies decided to throw. As Pinkie placed her last bit of rainbow-colored cupcakes on the party table, Fluttershy flew into Pinkie's house gleefully and very enthusiastically. Pinkie looked surprised since Fluttershy is usually not that energetic when she goes practically anywhere, just shy and anxious. But that obviously but strangely changed.

"Hi Pinkie Pie!" Fluttershy announced happily and very energetically.

Pinkie jumped in surprise, "Hiya Fluttershy, you seem pretty happy today!" Pinkie cheered as she gave Fluttershy a seat, Fluttershy sat down and licked her lips, "Mm, Cupcakes!" she cheered happily. Pinkie smiled ear to ear, "Yep, I made them special." Fluttershy's eyes were gleaming in happiness; making Pinkie question why Fluttershy is acting extremely happy, perhaps because she gets to be with her friends for quite a while since every pony was busy with something.

The second to arrive was Rarity, she was of course, dressed up, and she was wearing a medium-sized violet cloak with a little diamond resembling her cutie mark, and she wore a small, diamond crown.

"Hello Pinkie, hello Fluttershy." She announced as she took a seat right by Fluttershy, Fluttershy looked even more happy and filled with joy once Rarity sat beside her.

"Hi Rarity!" Fluttershy once more, shouted out of nowhere. Rarity nearly jumped out of her chair by Fluttershy's strangely excited voice, "My goodness, Fluttershy! You nearly made me jump out of my seat!" Rarity said in a high tone. "Sorry, I'm just SO glad to see you!" "Me? Why only me?" Rarity asked in confusion. "Because, I want to spend time with you," Fluttershy responded. "Why's that?" Rarity asked once more. Fluttershy looked down on the table, "Because, I know all of us has been busy these past days, I want to make it up, for all of you, do you want to come over after the party?" Fluttershy asked confidently; surprising Rarity. "I'd love to Fluttershy; I'm not surely busy so yes, I would." Rarity answered in joy now her friend has gained confidence to herself. "Yay!" she yelled as her wings fluttered in excitement. "Can't wait," Rarity spoke in a somewhat happy voice.

The third to come is Twilight, "Hey, every pony!" she announced in a friendly way. Every pony waved and all together said hi to their friend. Twilight took a seat right by Fluttershy; she smiled at Rarity and Fluttershy in happiness to finally see them in quite a while. Pinkie set her colorful party plates upon the table for every pony to use.

Rainbow Dash bashed through the door and landed on the floor, her wings started to tame down and she chose a chair right by Rarity, "Hey, ponies, did I miss anything?" Dash asked. "Nope, when every pony arrives, then we'll start the party," Pinkie spoke in a happy tone. Dash smiled and grabbed a light pink plate and placed it to where she was sitting, she then grabbed three plates for her friends and gave a purple one to Rarity, a light green one for Twilight, and a ruby-red one for Fluttershy. "Thanks Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy shouted in joy once again. Dash glanced down at Fluttershy, "You're welcome, what is she so happy about?" Dash asked as she placed a bright yellow plate for Pinkie. "She's happy that Rarity is spending time with her after the small party," responded Pinkie as she got out napkins for each pony. "Cool," she said as she nodded her head in approval.

Applejack came walking in last and introduced herself, "Howdy, ponies!" she cheered as she trotted down to pick a seat next to Twilight.

"Alrighty then, we are ready to start the party!"Pinkie cheered as she placed a cupcake for each pony including herself. Dash immediately ate half of her cupcake, while Fluttershy was practically engulfing it with her mouth.

"This is amazing!" Fluttershy shouted as she finished the last part of her cupcake. Pinkie Pie gave her a cutesy smile but something inside of her seemed suspicious, she briefly got over it and presented fruit punch for the group. "You seem, a little overly excited today, your personality changed I can tell." Twilight exclaimed. Fluttershy looked at Twilight, and nods. "Yeah, Fluttershy, you're not acting like yourself." Dash added as she took another bite upon her halfway eaten cupcake. Fluttershy didn't answer, just drinking her punch like no one ever asked her a question in the first place. The ponies seemed peculiar, but ignored it since they thought she was just being her own shy self, and carried on with the party.

For about an hour, they played countless party games, music, and had so much fun, Fluttershy's overly excited self grew more and more in enthusiasm. When the party was over and every pony was leaving, Fluttershy came pacing towards Rarity in extreme excitement.

"C'mon Rarity, I wanna spend time with you alone!" Fluttershy shouted in glee while Rarity stumbled to stand up by Fluttershy's joyful appearance. "S-Sure, let's go," Rarity stammered, and in just one tug, Rarity was out of the door while Fluttershy was clenching Rarity's hoof to walk with her in the dark.

The next morning, the ponies were once again together except there was no sign of Fluttershy and Rarity.

"Hey, has any of you ponies noticed something," Pinkie asks in a bit of a worried tone.

"Like what?" Dash said as she looked at Pinkie, her rosy eyes looking directly at her.

"Like, has any of you seen Fluttershy and Rarity today?" Pinkie questioned as she look at every pony in confusion.

"Nope, I haven't heard of them since of that party yesterday," Applejack stated.

"Maybe they had a sleepover, and maybe they're still sleeping." Twilight exclaimed, trying to solve the question like always.

"Possibly," Pinkie said in suspicion.

The group then heard the flapping of wings; they all turned around to see Fluttershy flying towards them, almost out of breath.

"H-Hi, sorry I was late, I just woke up." Fluttershy explained, still trying to catch her breath.

"What happened with you and Rarity, where is she?" Dash asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Um, we did have a blast! But, when she woke up, she was coughing and sneezing, she had the sniffles, she's probably going to have it for a long time." Fluttershy said; her voice frail and filled with anguish, the ponies felt sad as well, they wanted to see their sick friend to comfort her.

"Can we see her?" Twilight asked.

"N-No, you can't, the sniffles are contagious, and I don't want any of you to get sick too." Fluttershy said as she looked down upon the ground.

The ponies looked at each other, then back at Fluttershy. "Are you su-""Yes, I'm sure." Fluttershy interrupted Twilight, making Twilight stare at her in suspicion. "Alright Fluttershy, but, you've been acting strange ever since yesterday." Applejack said as she, like Dash, narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Why do you think that?" Fluttershy asked as she looked at Applejack. "Because, yesterday you were extremely jolly and now you're depressed, and the sniffles ain't even a big deal, she'll be better in less than a week." Applejack answered passionately. "I know, but still, I don't want any of you to-""We know, we know, you don't want any of us to get sick."Dash interrupted Fluttershy. "But can't we just see her?" Dash continued. "No, you can't!" Fluttershy said in irritant. The ponies stared at her in shock, they never saw Fluttershy like this, almost worrying them. "Okay, we got it now!" Dash said as she looked down on the ground. Fluttershy then looked at Twilight, "Um, Twilight can I speak with you in private?" Fluttershy asked. "Sure, Fluttershy," Fluttershy and Twilight then walked together right by a tall tree and started talking, but the ponies couldn't hear them at all. "Hm, Fluttershy is acting strange, but with what?" Pinkie asked the ponies. "Maybe because we all know this, Fluttershy is shy, anxious, and just plain emotional." Dash said. "True, true," Pinkie said in more suspicion than before, and that's when Fluttershy was trotting and Twilight was walking very steadily.

"Alright ponies, I have to go and check on Rarity, bye!" As she finished her sentence; Fluttershy flew into the atmosphere and she was gone out of sight.

"What happened?" Pinkie asked. Twilight looked at Pinkie, "She wants me to come over to her house tonight to help her with Rarity." "She doesn't trust us then?" Dash intimidated. "No Rainbow Dash, she's a good friend, we can't just say that behind her back." Twilight said. "Sorry," Dash replied as she looked down in embarrassment. "So-Are you going with her?" Dash asked as she regained her confidence back. "Of course I am, she needs me!" Twilight said in more confidence than before. "Okay," Dash muttered, she appealed to be not herself, she would usually start a stern conversation with her confidence; but that looks like it was taken away.

Pinkie stared eye to eye with both Dash and Twilight; she felt uneasy with Fluttershy, she wasn't acting like herself. Pinkie was about to say a point to the conversation the ponies were having; but decided to keep it private since she didn't want to start an argument and then maybe end up with no friendship at all. So, she just sighed and looked at Twilight. "Guys, maybe if I help her, she'll get back to her shy, but a bit cheery self again, c'mon, we don't want her depressed," Twilight stated almost like a small speech. The ponies looked at one another briefly, and then nodded in a sign of agreement. "Yeah, you have a point there, Twilight Sparkle!" Pinkie cheered, but she still had little hints of suspicion altering inside of her, however she briefly dismissed it.

The next afternoon, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity was now gone, and Fluttershy was late again. But this time, Fluttershy came running with an upset and anxious facial expression. "H-Hey every pony, sorry for being rude and being late," Fluttershy muttered as she was panting for breath. Pinkie let out a low sigh, "You're taking care of Rarity, and where's Twilight Sparkle?" Pinkie asked in a distorted tone.

"Oh, well, Rarity isn't getting better and Twilight Sparkle…" Fluttershy paused for a moment, "She caught it too, I told you ponies that it is contagious!" Fluttershy cried, she kneeled to the ground, covered her face with her hooves and started to cry. Pinkie felt sympathy for her and patted her head, "I'm sorry Fluttershy, we didn't mean to make you upset." Pinkie spoke in a sympathetic tone. "I-It's okay, you didn't mean to," Fluttershy proceeded to stand up again, "It's just that, I hate to see my friends sick like this," Fluttershy replied. Fluttershy looked at Pinkie, "Um, Pinkie, can I talk to you for a few minutes? Pinkie looked at her and nodded nervously. They both walked together to a nearby tree and went behind it to where the ponies couldn't see them.

"Um, if this is okay with you, um, can you come over to my house to help me with Rarity and Twilight Sparkle?" she asked anxiously. Pinkie looked behind the tree, the other ponies were murmuring to each other like they did yesterday, "Um, sure, I'd love to help!" Pinkie cheered; trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. "Oh, thank you, Pinkie Pie, thank you!" As she was saying her sentence, Fluttershy hugged Pinkie tightly, making Pinkie want to get out of her grip and run back to the ponies. "No problem, Fluttershy!" Pinkie shouted as her eyes look toward to the ground in anguish. "Alright, I'll see you tonight!" Fluttershy cheered in the same tone she had two days ago. "Ye-Yeah, you too,"

When the night made its introduction to PonyVille, Pinkie Pie was stuttering to walk to Fluttershy's house. The crickets were chirping and every single pony, Pegasus, filly, and unicorn was in their beds asleep, but not Pinkie. After of what seemed like forever, she approached her destination and was just standing at the door nervous. 'Fluttershy is acting strange, she's been having these strange mood swings, should I just run to my house instead?' Pinkie thought, her mind went to thought, to thought, but trying to prevent anymore thoughts coming her way, but failed to prevent so.

Pinkie was about to knock on the door until Fluttershy opened the door in a flash. "Hey, Pinkie Pie, I'm glad you came!" Fluttershy exclaimed happily as she allowed Pinkie to walk in the house, Pinkie hesitated. "Um, where's Rarity and Twilight Sparkle?" Pinkie asked as she looked inside Fluttershy's house. "In my bedroom, we can't comfort them now, they're sleeping." Fluttershy exclaimed. Pinkie narrowed her light blue eyes questionably, "Alright, so, what are we going to do?" Pinkie asked again.

"I don't know, maybe we can play some games while they're sleeping, but we have to be quiet since it's nighttime and every pony is sleeping now." Fluttershy said, her voice awkwardly changing to a sudden quiet tone. "But why, it's about ten o' clock now." Pinkie said more quietly than before. "And that's why I said quietly, it's not like we're going to throw a huge party very rudely in a peaceful silent night like this." Fluttershy stated. "Well, I guess that's true," Pinkie said, not wanting to create a big conflict with the yellow Pegasus. "Good, now come in, I don't want you to freeze out there." Fluttershy joked as she gestured Pinkie inside. "T-Thanks," Pinkie stammered anxiously as she went inside.

Pinkie turned to each direction steadily, everything seemed normal, except Rarity and Twilight were nowhere in sight. Fluttershy looked at Pinkie, "Is it okay if you can stay and have a sleepover? Since I've been not as happy lately," Fluttershy asked as she wings fluttered for a few seconds. "Sure, anything for a friend of mine!" Pinkie cheered in an accidental shouting tone; making Fluttershy to shush her to be quiet again.

The night was foggy as Pinkie looked out the window two hours later, after spending a night with Fluttershy playing games and Pinkie baking a surprise cake for her anxious friend to cheer her up, and it did, she was now back to her enthusiastic and cheerful self.

"Wow, tonight was really fun, thank you Pinkie Pie for your time," Fluttershy said happily. "No problem Fluttershy!" Pinkie said. Fluttershy glanced up at her clock, 12:54am. "Wow, I never stood up this late for quite a while now, we should head upon bed!" Fluttershy suggested. "Yeah, I'm a little tired too," Fluttershy nodded as she walked over to her room, and returning with a bright pink sleeping bag, "Here you go, for you to sleep in," "Thanks, Fluttershy,"

4:13am, Pinkie woke up in total silence. Strangely enough, no sound was randomly created, no sudden movement; she just randomly woke up in the middle of the night. She was completely warm inside her bright sleeping bag; it was almost like she didn't want to come out, not because of warmth, but because of this strange feeling of suspicion came back, possibly the reason why she woke up. Pinkie moaned and unzipped her sleeping bag to find a bowl to fill it up with water, perhaps that could've help her with falling back to sleep again. As she finished her glass of clear water, she glanced at Fluttershy's bedroom, the suspicion feeling grew stronger, and Pinkie narrowed her eyes to help her see well since the dark of the night was engulfing the house. 'Well, let's just see how Rarity and Twilight is, they were strangely quiet despite the fact that they're, sick. Pinkie's conscious spoke, she shrugged and decided to get a glimpse of the ponies for once.

Pinkie tiptoed her way inside Fluttershy's room, the creaking of her door made Pinkie want to run away in anxiety that she'll wake up Fluttershy, but luckily, no movement was seen, but quiet whispering was to be heard. The room was now dimly lighted with the leftover light from Fluttershy's window from the glint of the moon. Fluttershy wasn't seen in her bed, she was sitting in a corner, murmuring to herself. Pinkie's eyes widened, "F-Fluttershy? What are you doing alone in the dark?" "I'm not alone in the dark," Fluttershy squeaked as she turned around with an insane sneer on her face. Pinkie gasped and fell on the floor, "W-What are you doing?" Pinkie sputtered. Fluttershy's eyes were looking at the opposite direction, "Playing with Twilight Sparkle, want to join me?" After she finished her question, Fluttershy flew up into the air, her body covered in blood, both her front hooves behind her back, her pupils small and revealing Twilight's mangled body. She was brutally ripped open, her organs spilled all over, her unicorn horn broken and now Fluttershy was wearing it, her hair looked brushed and taken care of, a large, grotesque smile ripped into her cheeks, and her tongue was sticking out. "F-Fluttershy, how could you, what did you do to Twilight?" Pinkie sputtered in fear over the death and insanity with her two friends. "We were playing together, d-do you want to join?" Fluttershy stammered, her last bit of sanity fading away, replaced with corrupted insanity. Pinkie didn't bother to answer, got back up and started running out of Fluttershy's insane 'funhouse', but no luck, Fluttershy's wings were overpowering and she caught up with Pinkie, grabbing her back hooves to make her trip, Pinkie's screaming and kicking to save herself, but no pony could hear her.

"C'mon Pinkie Pie, I want to play with you!" Fluttershy squeaked as she dragged Pinkie to the corner where Twilight was insanely murdered. Pinkie kept shrieking in fear and kicking Fluttershy in the face and chest, but Fluttershy felt no remorse and continued, that is until Fluttershy reached to Twilight's corner and she bumped into it, making her fall on her rump. Pinkie desperately got up and paced out of Fluttershy's room, but something else knocked her down while she was running for her life; Rarity's corpse. Her cloak was ripped in shreds beside the body, her cutie mark scratched and put to malice; barely recognizable, her bloodshot eyes looking directly at the ceiling, her unicorn horn like Twilight was unfixably broken, her body covered in blood, and a malice smile formed into her face. Pinkie stuttered and look behind her, Fluttershy was stumbling to get up constantly falling down again, giving Pinkie enough time to escape. She was almost out of breath when she slammed Fluttershy's front door and continued running, and then she stopped. Pinkie was panting and collapsed on the cold, wet, ground, but stumbled back up to walk to her house, the cold, condense air build up around Pinkie, making her constantly get a cold shiver and making her teeth clatter. When she knew she was now officially safe, she turned around towards Fluttershy's house; Fluttershy was just standing there, her pupils small and staring at her, waving steadily with her left hoof, and smiling like a madman, her teeth clattered from the cold atmosphere and she looked like she was saying, "Goodnight my friend, we shall play some other time,"

When Pinkie woke up in her bed, she was gasping and looking around to see if she was safe or not, she had a dreadful nightmare during her slumber. All her pony friends were closely huddled together talking about different topics, until Fluttershy out of nowhere pulled out a chainsaw and slicing each pony to death. All that Pinkie could do was scream and cry over her friends. Pinkie stared down at her window beside her bed; the sun arose once again, gleaming into her face, the sky was blue no cloud was to be seen. Pinkie got up, tried the best to brush her curly pink mane and tail, but came back with its original style, and walked out of her house to meet up with her friends.

The thought of what happened last night was deceiving her, of what happened to Rarity and Twilight Sparkle…and Fluttershy. How could Fluttershy do this to her pony friends? With no remorse or, any emotion at all besides happiness and glee, is that the reason she was so enthusiastic at Pinkie's party?

The warmth of the morning subsided Pinkie, calming down the intensity inside of her, but still little hints of uneasiness and shock was still inside of her.

When she arrived to Applejack's farm where they said they'll meet up the next day, every pony was huddled together, murmuring to themselves. Pinkie seemed puzzled and came waking without hesitation. "Um, hey every pony," Pinkie said very frail and nervous. "Howdy, Pinkie, have you seen Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy lately?" Applejack asked. Pinkie's face immediately went pale, but she had to tell the truth, or else Fluttershy would just get worse.

"Um, guys, I think I know what happened to Twilight and Rarity.." Pinkie sighed in anguish.

"Well, tell us!" Dash sputtered out of nowhere.

"The-They were murdered.." Pinkie sputtered, her voice almost sort of vanishing from her sorrows.

"What, by whom?" Dash asked once again as her rosy eyes widened in Pinkie's conclusion.

"F-Flutter-"Pinkie couldn't finish, Fluttershy came flying towards the group. "H-Hey, I apologize, I'm late again," Fluttershy said in a sort of sympathetic tone.

Pinkie couldn't help but glare at her secretly, but nervousness kicked in and replaced anger with more anxiety. "Really, why were you late?" Pinkie murmured, sort of impatient for waiting for a reply. "I'm not acting like I lately, as you can all tell, so, I pretty much just stayed in bed, for, quite awhile." Fluttershy stated.

Pinkie narrowed her eyes, and let out a silent grunt. "Is that so?" Pinkie asked again. Fluttershy glanced on the ground, "Y-Yes," Fluttershy shyly said. Pinkie couldn't take it anymore, all the truth inside of her that she was trying to hold on, escaped out of her, "Well, last night, you and I had a little sleepover and I woke up in the middle of the night, and…SHE KILLED TWILIGHT AND RARITY! I saw them with my own eyes!" Pinkie shouted, having some belief that all that she was saying was true. All the ponies could do, was stare, shocked and in utter disbelief.

"W-Why would you think I'm a murderer?" Fluttershy asked as her voice crept away from her vocal cords. "I saw them, they were dead, and Fluttershy murdered them!" Pinkie shouted once again. "Really Pinkie Pie, you're accusing your own friend as a killer, what is going on with you lately?" Applejack grunted. "B-But its t-""Yeah, I agree with Applejack, how could you be that low Pinkie Pie?" Dash added, obviously on Applejack's side. Pinkie's glance fell to the ground, defeated by her own friends, but, when she glanced back up again, Fluttershy's left eye started twitching, and she was obviously trying to hold up a malice smile. Could her insanity increased by the murders? Is there any sanity left in this used to be shy, anxious, Pegasus?

"But I'm not lying!" Pinkie responded as tears absorbed her saddening eyes. "And there goes another lie!" Applejack exclaimed as she raised her hoof. Pinkie looked down, "Uh, I-I'm sorry, every pony, I don't know what got to me," Pinkie muttered in defeat, knowing the other ponies couldn't understand the truth. "That's alright, Pinkie Pie, but if you ever say anything like that again, we're just gonna ignore you, and hay will be paid!" Applejack warned Pinkie, all Pinkie could do is nod, not able to defend herself. Fluttershy gave Applejack a long stare, no expression to be seen. "Um, Applejack, can I speak to you in private?" Fluttershy asked anxiously as her insanity was hiding. Applejack nodded and walked with Fluttershy to a nearby apple tree. Pinkie couldn't help but to desperately walk towards the ponies without them noticing, she hid behind a tree and eavesdrop the short conversation, and just like Pinkie's conversation with Fluttershy; wanting Applejack to come over where she can "help take care of Twilight and Rarity" where in reality, wanting to slaughter Applejack and make her Fluttershy's own puppet and "playmate".

Pinkie knew she couldn't jump on them to explain the truth; they obviously didn't and wouldn't believe her, and stared at Applejack as she walked back to the group, Pinkie paced towards Rainbow Dash before Applejack and Fluttershy reached the group.

The next afternoon, Pinkie stared at her ceiling in her bedroom, filled with glum and dread that she wasn't going to see Applejack's face alive again. Thoughts each minute raced and thrashed in her mind, Pinkie Pie wasn't in her cheery, enthusiastic self, and instead, she was hollow, uneasy and lonely.

She then heard a loud knock on her door persistently, Pinkie looked puzzled since the all the ponies wanted to do their own thing for a couple of days. Pinkie mumbled to herself, got out of her bed, and answered the door, Pinkie was startled and shocked, it was Applejack.

There were some minor scratches on her front and back hooves, her hat looked like malice had attacked it, and she had one of the most dreadful and scared expression Pinkie had ever saw. "Pinkie, you were right, Fluttershy tried to kill me, it's too late for Twilight Sparkle and Rarity, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you," Applejack apologized in such a frail tone, she didn't sound like her southern self. Pinkie stared at her, some hints of happiness to see that Applejack survived and was still visible in Ponyville, but was practically engulfed by hollowness.

"It-It's alright, now, tell me what happened," Pinkie stammered.

"Well, Fluttershy and I had a blast which doesn't make sense to me since she asked me that she needed some help with the two, but that's not important, while I was asleep, I woke up from, somewhat silent laughing, I went inside her room, and, what I saw what just, horrible." Applejack stuttered for a few seconds, "It was Fluttershy, brushing Rarity's mangled corpse, it was, so vivid even though it was in darkness," Applejack spoke, her eyes trying to fight tears to show. Pinkie glanced on the floor in grief, fear over struck her and she was now shaking. Pinkie's eyes widened as she said this statement, "We have to tell Rainbow Dash."

Applejack's eyes widened as well, "But, she wouldn't believe us, she didn't believe you yesterday, so what's the point?" Applejack stated in a soft tone. "It's best to give it another try," Pinkie said.

Pinkie Pie and Applejack rushed towards Rainbow Dash's home, they didn't want to see Dash get slaughtered and treated viciously by Fluttershy, when they shouted out her name since her house was up in the sky where they couldn't knock, no answer. They both sighed in disappointment, but weren't giving up that easily, they shouted at Dash's house again, more bellowed and violent, but still no answer. They turned around knowing that Dash wasn't home, but something caught their eyes, there was Dash, gliding to the skies without any troubles visible on her. The two both started shouting out her name to the skies, hoping Dash would hear them. On the fourth call, Dash got their signal and flew to the ground, flapping her wings for them to calm down, "Hey, what are you guys doing, I thought we all wanted some time for ourselves," Dash confusingly said. "Um, Dash, we have something important to say," Applejack frantically responded. "Like what?" Dash asked. "About Fluttershy," Pinkie said. Dash rolled her eyes, "Really? You're really trying to make me believe that Fluttershy is a psychopath killer? I'm not stupid," Dash said in a strong tone. "But Dash, it's true, look at my hat," Applejack said as she took off her beaten hat to show the blue Pegasus. Dash's face froze, "W-What happened to your hat?" Dash asked still having that strong tone in her vocal cords. "Fluttershy attacked me last night," Applejack spoke in a scared tone. Dash was now desperately trying to hold on to her confidence, "Show me more proof is you want me to believe," Dash stated as she narrowed her rose-colored eyes. "Look at our scratches we received," After finishing Pinkie's sentence, they both showed her their hooves, covered in scratches as promised. Dash's eyes widened, "More proof," Dash demanded now in a faint tone. Pinkie looked down on the ground; she didn't have anything else to convince Dash. Applejack eyed at Rainbow Dash and took out a bloody yellow feather out of her hat. Pinkie stared at the feather in shock as she noticed it was Fluttershy's feather from her wings. "W-Where did you get that?" Dash said, her comment sounding like a loud whisper. "From Fluttershy last night," Applejack confidently replied, still eying towards Dash who was now convinced, "I-I'm sorry, I now believe you," she said, her voice trailing off and leaving nothing but a frail reply. "It's okay, but, how are we going to stop her?" Pinkie said. "I don't know, maybe we can tell Princess Celestia and she'll save us," Dash suggested. "No, she wouldn't believe us," Pinkie muttered. The three ponies looked down on the ground, thinking of what to do, but no idea rushed into their minds.

Then, after of what felt like forever, the ponies heard, the flapping of wings was approaching them, their eyes widened as they saw Fluttershy flying to the ponies' way, seemed to be panting.

"H-Hello every pony, I was busy again," Fluttershy excused herself. Pinkie narrowed her eyes, "Fluttershy, how did you find us, and also, we didn't plan to spend time with each other today," Pinkie asked in an even louder voice. Fluttershy hesitated to speak, "Um, well…" She couldn't answer, "Well?" Dash piped in, her voice more stern and clear. "Well, I wanted to spend time with you, and, I looked all through Ponyville to find you ponies, it took me awhile and, well, here I am," Fluttershy explained faintly. Pinkie stepped up, "Really? Then, why do we have this?" Pinkie grabbed the crimson and yellow feather out of Applejack's hoof and held it up for Fluttershy to check. Fluttershy jumped from the sight, "Where…why is that feather covered in, b-blood?" She asked frantically as her shy-like eyes stared at it longingly. Applejack grunted, "From you, this is your feather! That I got last night where you practically jumped on me, trying to kill me!" Fluttershy seemed confused, "What are you talking about?" "Don't act dumb on us Fluttershy! You and us know you killed Twilight, and Rarity, and tried to kill me and Applejack!" Pinkie added in pure anger. Fluttershy looked like she was on the verge of crying, "But-""Yeah, and what DID happen to Twilight and Rarity?" Dash questioned Fluttershy. "STOP IT, ALL OF YOU." Fluttershy snapped, her last bit of sanity was vague and fading away, but the pony was desperately trying to hold it in but poorly making progress. Fluttershy glanced at each pony, enraged and her mind was delusional. The yellow pony did a faint mumble and flew into the atmosphere, not looking at the ponies at all, and then she was out of sight.

Pinkie was in utter disbelief, 'Fluttershy can be emotional and act cowardly, but has her insanity gotten horribly low that, it's resulted to this?' Pinkie thought to herself, she briefly ignored it but it made reappearance shortly. Pinkie's anger soothed down and replaced with sorrow, "H-Hey, I'll think of an idea to stop Fluttershy by tomorrow, I just gotta be in solitude for a bit, alright?" Pinkie spoke in a faint and sorrowful tone. All Rainbow Dash and Applejack could do was nod with their jaws open. Pinkie nodded as well and stumbled back to her home.

The breezy night introduced itself to Ponyville once again, making Pinkie shudder every minute or so. She failed to come up with a plan to get Fluttershy to 'come to justice', nothing came towards her mind, nightmare after nightmare welcomed into Pinkie's imagination, each one getting gorier, horrifying, and a hideous sight, Fluttershy being in them each one. Killing every pony brutally and tragically murdered by the hooves of Fluttershy.

Pinkie's slumber grew more complex, she closed her eyes tightly and tossed and turned, nothing. Until, she heard, sudden footsteps towards her way, she didn't dare make movement. The footsteps stop, Pinkie was very relieved and tossed and turned some more, but still no sleep. Then, after of what felt like several lagging minutes, a lullaby was to be heard, very close but faint into Pinkie's ear.

'Hush little Pinkie, do not be afraid, come to me for you to stay. Come to me, and you'll be free, from this putrid world, away from the cruel. Hush little Pinkie, please don't scream, your call for help won't present a scene. Now little Pinkie, don't you cry, for I shall sooth you, for you to subside. Now little Pinkie, it's time to say goodbye, from all your friends, and your screeching cries.'

Pinkie woke up with a throbbing pain entered her head, it was still night, but the stars ignited the skies once again, making the atmosphere shine dimly. Pinkie noticed she wasn't in her warm, comfy, home; instead, she was in a dark cellar room, thanks to the stars that were outside glimmering in the window; Pinkie was able to sort of identify the room, and what she saw was, dreadful, ominous, and just plain sinister. Dozens of ponies, mangled and mutilated, poised into positions, and treated like a child's own toy. A light green Pegasus with only one eye intact looking upwards to the ceiling, her dried small intestine tying her hooves and neck up to the ceiling fan, possibly portraying as a child's own puppet, an orange pony looking directly at Pinkie Pie was hopelessly drenched in crimson blood from her untimely murder and her guts hanging out, and, these three ponies that caught Pinkie's eyes in sorrow and despair, Trixie, Twilight Sparkle, and Rarity. Rarity was at a corner of the huge muted color room, her unicorn horn missing and her eyes ripped out of her sockets, she was poised to a stern position one of her front hooves up and her head held high, her torso was stitched together but, the most unsettling part of Rarity's corpse; she was wearing a large cloak, that was stitched and designed by other ponies' skin. Trixie may have been a show-off and quite rude to the ponies, but Pinkie felt the same sympathy as Rarity for the poor, blue unicorn, her mutilated corpse sat on a large shelf with other dead ponies, resembling as dolls. And Twilight Sparkle, like Rarity, her horn was broken off; her cutie mark flank was nailed upon the wall with blood slowly trickling down upon the floor, her purple eyes were looking the opposite direction, she had a slashed smile placed upon her cheeks, and, a large spear-like spike from the hard, cold, floor, went through Twilight's chest and her hooves placed on the ground, her corpse resembled a "Horsey-Ride". Pinkie looked to the right; Rainbow Dash was there unconsciousness, her hair twice as messy then usual. She then looked to the left, no one or object was there. Pinkie stumbled up in panic and practically beaten Dash with her hooves to wake her up, and with full success, Dash immediately woke up gasping, glancing at each direction, the distress that looked back at her made Dash cringed and on the verge of screaming, but Pinkie shushed her down but not able to calm the Pegasus down. "W-Where are we?" Dash whimpered as she eyed at Pinkie. "I-I think I know where we are," Pinkie said in a sudden soft tone, nearly in tears. The petrified ponies then gazed of what was in front of them, by a nearby of vibrant and colorful balloons, a large, raggedy, antique piece of linen curtain covered nearly half of the south wall, it read in bold, sewn on letters, "Welcome Home Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash!" and then with small barely readable letters, "From Fluttershy,"

Pinkie's state of mind backfired, all her sane thoughts collapsed and shattered, leaving her to be a fearful, anxious, and sensitive pony just like Fluttershy. Dash's gaze fell on Pinkie, Pinkie stared back; desperately trying to be brave and get rid of fear and anxiety. "Wait, if Fluttershy made that sign, then where's-""Here I am!" interrupted Fluttershy as she trotted in front of the large welcome sign. Fluttershy wasn't her shy anxious self anymore, it was like Pinkie and Dash was staring at a different pony.

"Hey every pony, is everyone excited for the celebration we're going to have?" Fluttershy squealed, no response or even a sound was to be heard. Pinkie raised her hoof in terror, "W-What celebration?" Fluttershy smiled as her pupil grew smaller, "For all of my friends to be here with me, well, the rest of them are already free, and I want you ponies to be free too!" Pinkie and Dash looked at each other in complete horror, "What do you mean?" they both said together, Fluttershy's bellowed jolly tone now turned serious, "To present you to be free from this cruel world, remember Gilda? That mean ol' griffin that treated me horribly when I was leading ducks to their home? She really did taught me something, ponies, unicorns, and Pegasus' can be just plain mean, I'm saving you, aren't you excited?" After finishing her statement, she trotted at to the darkest corner and dragged a stuffed griffin to where she stood, Gilda.

Dash gasped in now in full panic mode, "You see, I had to end her, she was a mean old gust anyway, and I guess she never learned her lesson!" Fluttershy responded. She pushed Gilda away and a cutesy little smile crept into her cheery face. "Don't be scaredy-cats! It's not that bad, Applejack was easy and very fun at her last hour, here, I'll show her!" Fluttershy then grabbed hold of the old curtain and tore it down, showing Applejack's corpse. She was tied to the wall with metal straps pinning down her hooves, her body was littered with sharp knives, her green eyes stabbed by the point of one of the knives, and her shaggy blonde hair dyed to crimson from the blood that was spilled above her head from the stabs in the face and head. Pinkie shrieked and fell down, not wanting to stare at her dead pony friends, Dash tried to soothe the pink pony but nothing could work, Pinkie could feel her sanity lowering from the unpleasant sights.

"We played and had so much fun! And her target really did help me increase my skills on knife throwing!" Fluttershy squeaked in insane happiness. Dash just glared at Fluttershy, but the terrified feeling inside her was still visible. "We're not scared of you Fluttershy!" Dash sputtered, Pinkie knew she was just making herself look tough, when inside her head, she's petrified. Fluttershy chuckled sadistically, "C'mon ponies, the sun's not going to stay down forever, who wants to go first?" Pinkie and Dash both shook their heads; they had to find a way to escape. Dash gazed at something, a door! Dash nudged Pinkie to get her attention, "Pinkie! Grab on my tail, I know where we'll escape!" Pinkie didn't hinder Dash's command and grabbed on to Dash's rainbow tail, and Dash flew directly towards the muted door, her feathered wings fluttered violently to reach the safe destination. After about a few seconds, they were near to freedom, but, as Pinkie tried to open the door, it was locked; ruining their chances into being free again.

"Aw, are you leaving? I want you to be with me for the celebration, how are you supposed to escape this world without ending it first? Silly!" Fluttershy snickered as she flew towards a clean table. "Now, who wants to be the first to-Oh wait! Let me introduce you with my new friends!"After saying that sentence, Fluttershy flew towards the ponies, and grabbed them tightly by their hooves; Dash was trying to break out of Fluttershy's grip but she was too strong, surprisingly tensing their hooves unbearably. Fluttershy gleefully started walking around the darkened cellar room. "Now, this is Sugar Blossom, yes, she was stubborn when her lucky time showed up, but she was a really nice pony!" The two ponies stared at the light pink pony in horror, her curly, red mane and tail was combed and nicely done, but her violet eyes were looking upwards horrifyingly, her purple bow was ripped and torn, and her body was stitched together.

"And moving on to Emerald Berry, she was very silent when her time came, but, she makes a good puppet and company!" Fluttershy then looked up at the ceiling to stare at the light green Pegasus. Her eyes were completely gone; her small intestine still holding her up to the ceiling, and her bloodied tongue was sticking out.

Pony after pony, all dead and not able to reunite with the world ever again, Pinkie was mostly affected, trying desperately to hold on to her sanity, while Dash was trying to hold back vomit and still fighting to be free, fluttering her wings as best she could. But that's when they got to two ponies; Twilight Sparkle and Rarity.

"Rarity was my first pony that I actually knew! Too bad she was stubborn and a meanie mouth, so I had to cut her tongue out, but her horn always will keep me entertained." Fluttershy said as her wings fluttered in happiness. A tear rolled down upon Pinkie's cheek; and same with Dash. And then it was Twilight's introduction, "Twilight Sparkle… what to start, I never saw a pony this violent with something that's productive, but she seemed to be a good use for something to ride on, and I occasionally ride on her!" Fluttershy squeaked, making Pinkie and Dash's ears to present a headache.

"And, the tour is over! Now let's get started shall we every pony?" Fluttershy squealed as she let go of the two frightened ponies' hooves, making both of their hooves intensify. Dash now looked vividly afraid, but still trying to save her courageous appearance. Pinkie glanced at her, feeling even more uneasy. "So, who wants to go first?" Fluttershy questioned as she reached for a bloodied, large butcher knife with girly stickers on the pink handle. Dash glared as she walked over to the psychotic pony, and spat in her face, Pinkie tried to stop Dash but she knew she couldn't stop her, she's overly confident and trying to defend her fellow pony friend. Fluttershy's face reddened in a fit of displeasure, but her smirk returned in just seconds. Dash seemed confused, but her confusion was replaced with shrieking terror as Fluttershy placed the butcher knife's sharp point and started to slice off Dash's right wing, Dash screeched in agony as tears blurred her vision. "Now Dash," Fluttershy said, "You don't have to be mean to your friend, that's just not how friendship works, now let's get started on you." Fluttershy scolded as she forcibly moved the knife back and forth for the bone to snap, Dash's wailing screams made Pinkie's head to cause a migraine. Her wing was now fully off of her body after seconds of the lethal injury was created. She tried to fight back tears as she looked numbly at Fluttershy, "That wasn't so bad, huh, Rainbow Dash?" Dash couldn't answer; her screams and screeches weakened Dash's vocal cords, barely able to speak. Fluttershy then gently threw the broken wing in a nearby box filled with other Pegasus wings. "Here, Rainbow Dash, I'll help you upon the table so you can rest and so I can finish. Hm, I'm thinking of making you two as see-saws, that'll be so much fun, wouldn't it be?" Fluttershy stated as she laid down Dash on the cold, metal table. Dash could barely move, the new blood loss and pain in her body was unbearable for the poor, blue Pegasus.

Pinkie started to sob, knowing that Dash would no longer be able to be saved; her eyes looked at all direction desperately, trying to find another way to escape, her roaming eyes found a way to escape, not so high up Pinkie's eyes presented a large window showing the dark night's stars. Pinkie finally found hope however; she then realized that the window was just a mirage as it faded away from Pinkie's delirious sight. Was her sanity completely gone and her mind was being introduced to insanity?

Pinkie then looked to Fluttershy and Dash's direction, "Dash hold still and be quiet, you're acting like a squirrel now!" Fluttershy was still sawing Dash's last wing off; she was almost done as Dash's blood trickled down on the floor like rain falling out of the moisture clouds. Pinkie's gaze focused up at the walls on the cellar, surprisingly there was other windows intact and didn't look like mirages or illusions. But how could she reach up where she'll be free from this torture chamber? Her heart was now racing and pounding, scared for her life, but that's when an idea struck inside her head, she then glanced at the balloons that were right beside the ragged greeting cloth, her gaze then fell down to her cutie mark, three balloons, one yellow and two blue, balloons could save her! It was her only hope for life.

She paced towards the cloth and the balloons and tied the right amount of balloons on her left hoof; she was lifted into the air she moved her direction towards a nearby window; she then heard the flapping of wings, Pinkie's panicking grew more complex as she desperately tried to reach the window. Fluttershy immediately caught up with the pink pony and gripped her back hoof tightly for Pinkie to fall with her. "Here's Fluttershy!" Fluttershy rasped in an ominous voice, making Pinkie gasped and nearly lost balance. She struggled to get the pink haired Pegasus off her; kicking viciously and spitting in her filthy face lathered with dirt and blood. "Please Pinkie Pie, play with me!" Fluttershy screeched once more as she tried pulling Pinkie down to the cold floor, "Pinkie, I thought we were going to be best of friends forever, you always wanted every pony in Ponyville to be friends with you, right? You've changed, you're not your party-going self anymore, and you possibly will never be again, oh well, it was nice partying with you, Pinkamena." Pinkie's attention was vague, her emotions were a blur, and her migraine vanished. Something changed about this party pony, instead of fear, anger and hate filled inside her conscious, no fear was visible. Pinkie never felt this way before, but she sort of liked this feeling; the way it made her anxiety escaped and replace with confidence. Pinkie then glared at the once before a shy pony, but now an insane, and sick pony and said these words, "Jokes on you, it was nice knowing you, you son of a foal." Pinkie then snatched Fluttershy by both of the shoulders and threw her down on the ground, she tried to save herself by flying towards Pinkie again but in the end she failed doing so, the injured Pegasus was now hopefully dead, Pinkie killed her by head trauma since the pony landed on her head, but it was still a ticket to freedom, she then glanced at Rainbow Dash; her wings were now cut off of her body making her bleed continuously, her front torso was now gaped open, revealing the poor pony's organs and ribs, she was near death but she gave Pinkie a weak smile, "You did good, Pinkie Pie, but it's too late for me, go save yourself, be happy again." Dash cooed. Dash was right, Pinkie couldn't save her, and even if she did, she would die in minutes by the blood she lost. Pinkie gave a smile back at her, and then the balloons flew her out of the cellar. Pinkie was now safe, however, she was now sad that her best friends were now gone, but she did a favor to the other ponies in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie now had to tell Celestia about Fluttershy.

Months passed, every day seemed normal for every pony, except for Pinkie Pie, Pinkie didn't tell anyone of what happened a few months ago, even if she tried, her voice would trail off and she would reply saying she forgot or she thought secondly and decided not to say. Her poufy mane and tail was straightened and her color tone seemed to be grayer, and she replaced her name with her real name, Pinkamena Diane Pie, she would snap at anybody who now called her Pinkie Pie. But somehow, she was still able to make new best friends, but it wasn't the same for her. Her parties still continued, but a little toned down to its excitement and glory, her baked goods and her famous cupcakes still kept its popularity. Even if Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash were now gone, she was still able to keep her sanity inside of her, she hoped they were all in a better place now.

Every single night Pinkie had surreal, disturbing, and horrible nightmares, always involving Fluttershy smiling in silence, her small pupils staring at Pinkie menacingly, and her jaw clenching with her glistening teeth bearing out, the nightmare itself is distorted however, barely visible in Pinkie's nightmare. She'll wake up every morning gasping and panting, in average, it'll take her at least several minutes for her to realize it was just a horrific nightmare and nothing else. One morning she woke up so frightened that it took her over an hour to recover. One morning, the pinkish pony woke up, but strangely, no nightmares, Pinkie dreamt of nothing though, but it was definitely better than Fluttershy dissecting Pinkie till she was empty. The pink pony got up from bed and looked at her mirror, her hair still straightened and her colors a little grayer. She took a deep breath and brushed her mane thoroughly and went outside.

'Hm, that was strange; I didn't get any nightmares last night, what is the reasoning?' Pinkie thought to herself and stopped herself at the process, 'Well, maybe I have gotten over Fluttershy after all these months,' Pinkie's conscious continued, that's when an idea popped in her head. Maybe a party could enlighten Pinkie and her poufy mane and colors would come back! She then ran back to her house to get the party set up and make the invitations for every pony in Ponyville, her glee returning and she was now bouncing up and down, it's been too long since she's been hopping all over the place, making her smile for that hasn't happened in quite awhile.

It may have taken her a couple of hours to get set and ready for the party, but it was worth the time and effort put into it. Her infamous cupcakes were baked and caked with flavor-filled icing and ready to be devoured, colorful balloons were intact everywhere, fruit punch bowls were spread upon the party table with the other snacks. Pinkie head out her invitations to every pony in Ponyville; giving it in a friendly way like always, Pinkie was finally filled with real excitement, instead of faking it so no one would be suspicious by her sadness through the past months. Under an hour, every pony showed up, with he smiles and grins on their faces as they stuffed themselves with cupcakes, dancing with each other, and just having an amazing time. Pinkie was jumping up and down everywhere by the enthusiasm inside of her, and to her astonishment, her straightened mane and tail fluffed back to its original style and her colors more brightened, Pinkie Pie was back.

"Wow, Pinkamena!" a yellow unicorn piped up, "I've never seen you this happy in quite awhile!" Pinkie smiled and blushed, "Please, call me Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie responded in a gleeful tone. The yellow unicorn smiled back and went danced with her other friends. Pinkie was sentimental, and the feeling presented her with memories she had with her, best friends, before they passed on, that is until her smile changed to a blank expression when the flashback of Rainbow Dash's last sentence, and especially the last words in her last statement, '_Be happy_.'

At about 9 o' clock, the guests went home for the night, leaving Pinkie breathless. She never felt this tired before and she just wanted to sleep on the floor and she wouldn't be uncomfortable. But she knew she couldn't just sleep on the floor, that'll be just plainly strange, she dragged her tired body to her comfy bed, and in just about five minutes she was deep into sleep.

Her slumber was blank once again, nothing nut darkness and silence. That is until she heard silent laughter, very faint and somewhat shrill in her dreams. The laughing continued, getting even louder each second. After of what seemed to feel like several slow minutes, revealed Fluttershy laughing hysterically at Pinkie. Her Bloodied scalp dyed the top of her hair crimson, her deranged pupils tiny and staring at her blankly, her wings a tad bit damaged but still able to present her the ability to fly successfully, and her whole body covered in scratches and dirt. Pinkie was in full and utter terror, but she wasn't able to scream at Fluttershy's horrendous appearance. The laughing stopped and Pinkie then had her attention towards Fluttershy, who was smiling in complete silence now, no sound able to be heard. Pinkie didn't bother to scream; she was too traumatized to do anything, all she could do was wait for her to wake up, it was obviously a dream, but it felt like reality entered imagination and tried to fool her into thinking this wasn't fantasy, she was so tired that even in horrid nightmares she wasn't able to open her eyes. The scenery was now getting darker, more ominous and unsettling each second as Fluttershy's sneer grew wider; still no sound to he heard. Pinkie clenched her teeth as Fluttershy faded from her sight; the silence kept her from screaming oddly. This was just a dream after all, right? Dream or not, Pinkie's conscious was not very well stable now.

The nightmare wasn't taming down, after of several minutes of unnerving silence, demonic pictures vaguely presented the terrified pony's sight. Vibrant and epileptic colors evolving and bloodshot eyes gazing at her, the shrill laughing returned nothing changed just louder and more unsettling as the beings grew more horrifying and haunting. Pinkie grew cold, as the beings started becoming more distorted and vague. Her breathing was rapid and quickly paced as her body was practically freezing. Pinkie's pupils grew as the beings started to move in inhuman ways; twisting and turning their bodies eerily, it was too unbearable for Pinkie in as a result she started shutting her eyes constantly to shorten the fear, but something kept her from doing so, forcing Pinkie to stare in horrific awe as the sight was presenting a dread-filled show for the fearful pony. She closed her teary eyes and gave out a startled cry, and then it was over. Pinkie woke up.

Her view was blurred as her sleepy eyes opened again, drool was trickling down on her chin, she let out a small groan and tried to get out of her bed, but, she wasn't in her bed anymore. She wasn't in her bedroom; she wasn't even in her home. Her vision was back but presented a dreadful scene. She was back into the muted cellar, familiar faces of ponies dead and now children toys, Applejack still chained on the wal with knives decorated into her body. Rarity still poised to a forever-to-be place with a long vibrant dress made by other ponies' skin. The intelligent purple unicorn who used to be Twilight Sparkle was still speared and replaced with a popular children's ride, and Rainbow Dash…she was the last surviving pony, the one who defended Pinkie and practically saved her life..was tied tightly up to the separate ceiling fan, her wings sewed back together and her entrails nowhere to be seen, her rose eyes were halfway closed, her rainbow mane and tail drooped down and some parts were seeped with crimson, it was horrible. Pinkie tried to move but she was tied down on a table, the same table where Dash was bludgeoned by Fluttershy, and Fluttershy..How could she be alive? This isn't possible. It doesn't make sense. There was a large banner in front of Pinkie's view, but this time it said: "Welcome back Pinkie Pie," in bold letters. Pinkie's eyes blurred for a mid second and obtained her vision once again; this time more clear. Then, a still shadowed figure was standing vividly in front of Pinkie. Her breathing slowed down as she stared down at the figure. The figure started walking slowly, and steadily. "Oh no!" Pinkie shrieked as the figure's identity was shown, Fluttershy. Her scalp bloodied and her wings a little dirty, including her whole body as well.

"Oh no? Why's the rush? We got something important to discuss." Fluttershy said as she got closer towards Pinkie. Pinkie tried hard not to scream, and instead of a shrill scream, horrified cries. "Aw, Pinkie Pie, no need to be scared, I didn't die! I was just slightly well, injured, and I wasn't feeling all that well after the incident. But I'm all okay now!" There was a long pause, and then interrupted by Fluttershy's soft but eerie voice. "Anyway, while you were asleep after that exciting party you threw several hours ago, I decided to go but, I had to disguise myself, I wanted you to be surprised 'cause I know you missed me after all and I didn't want to spoil to good news, so one of my good unicorn friend that I made in the past let me borrow her horn to disguise myself, and I went to the party!" Pinkie Pie was even more horrified now, Fluttershy was at her party and she didn't noticed, and..that yellow unicorn that came up to her was, Fluttershy all along? But how could that be..possible?

"H-How.." Pinkie choked out. Fluttershy let out a little chuckle, "It was pretty easy, like dress-up!" Fluttershy piped once again. "Anyway, after the party, I couldn't help myself with some more fruit punch, and while I was about to leave, I noticed that you weren't anywhere in sight. I got worried and went out to look for you to see if you were okay, and there you were! In your bed sleeping like a little filly! You did flinch several times during the trip but you're okay now! It was only just a dream!"

Just a dream? It was more than any dream or nightmare. It was a warning, a warning to make her wake up and realize that she was in grave danger, and needed to escape out of Fluttershy's bloody hooves. But it's too late, Pinkie lost that choice and there's nothing to save her this time.

Pinkie couldn't prevent herself from letting out a shrilled shriek as if she was trying to speak, but no sounds were able to resemble words, just shrieks and muted grunts in terror. Fluttershy sneered psychotically. Pinkie's eyes were now the size of tiny light blue orbs, her sane state not as stabled now. "Now, while you were playing with the balloons at the celebration months ago, I noticed something about you, and it made me think. You know, this job isn't as easy as you might think. It takes a lot of time and effort to prepare every pony's placement. It can't be done by one pony. After I finally recovered from the little injury several weeks ago, you would make a great helper. Plus, after each pony's '_celebration_', you can make your delicious cupcakes so we can sit and talk like how we did back then, wouldn't that be fun?" Pinkie's face was paralyzed by shock of what she just heard. How would Fluttershy forcibly make Pinkie into her little 'helper'?

"H-Helper?" Pinkie sputtered finally.

"Yes, I just discussed this. Didn't you listen?" Fluttershy said insistently. Pinkie's throat became more and more closed and sore as she tried to fight back tears to appear. Her stomach was tied into a knot and her mouth was dry like sandpaper. Pinkie now didn't feel right mentally, her conscious was snapping at her with harsh criticism and negative thoughts, and her sanity, she felt it slowly draining away and hollowness filled her mind.

Fluttershy seemed excited by the facial expression that was upon her face. "But first we need to check something. Your sanity level." She said. Pinkie knew her sanity wouldn't last any longer, no matter how much she tried to grip it back into place it would fall apart with no stable pieces together anymore, just unstable insanity. Pinkie clenched her eyes as her right eye started twitching and the other eye left a single tear down to her chin. There was no hope.

Fluttershy smiled ear to ear as she saw the now disturbed Pinkie in happiness that her new helper was ready to start. She picked up a slender syringe filled with a light blue liquid from the table covered with weapons. Fluttershy then stabbed Pinkie towards the chest; making the liquid race towards the pink pony's body.

"Good, you're ready to start, but first, you need some more sleep. It's going to be a large job to do, but don't worry, you'll be a professional with this, now close your eyes and fall asleep for now."

The liquid was now fully inside of Pinkie Pie now, and on the verge of smiling by her lost of sanity, Pinkie lowered her eyelids and smiled, both her eyes still continuously twitching. Pinkie fell asleep, her head dangling and still, a sly, psychotic smile formed upon her numbed face.


End file.
